Why Do I Have To Play Hero?
by Lady RavenEyes
Summary: This is a 10th and 11th walker story with a new twist that will come into play in later chapters. I'm trying to keep the OC's as unMarySueish as possible. If you don't like em, don't read it. Eventually AragornOC BoromirOC. Sorry Arwen fans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – All credit goes to the great and wise Tolkien. Ellie and Robin are mine though.

This is a 10th and 11th walker story but I've put a bit of a new twist on it which will become more evident in later chapters. It will be a romance. If you don't like these kinds of stories don't read it. You have been warned. Please remember to review, but no flames please.

* * *

**_Saving Middle Earth_ **

**Chapter 1**

**Elrond, Lord of Rivendell**

I can't believe it. I just can't." Robin got up from here seat and stretched.

"Robin, it's just a movie." Ellie, Robin's best friend and polar opposite said.

"It is not just a movie. It's the movie version of the best books ever written! And they didn't even get the story right. The elves never came to Helm's Deep."

"True, but it was pretty cool, you have to admit."

Ellie and Robin threw their empty popcorn butcket away in a trash can bu the side entrance to the movie theater. They had just finished watching the second Lord of the Rings movie and were in deep conversation about it. As they opened the metal door and began to walk the familiar route home they noticed something. They stepped out onto what should have been pavement, but instead found themselves on something soft. They looked down to find themselves on grass.

"Weird," Ellie said. She looked up and saw that they were no where near the movie theater. "Hey, Robin, where are we?"

Robin looked and saw that they were in the middle of a forest. Tall tress bordered them on one saide. On the other was a path and then a sharp incline up. Robin walked up the path checking out her surroundings.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Ellie rolled her eyes. Robin was always trying to make light of the situation, no matter how bad things got. And this was bad. Since when was there a forest outside of the movie theater? 'It's like a bad TV show' she thought. Ellie took her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open to call her parents. Perhaps they could find them. Being lost out in the wilderness was not Ellie's idea of fun, even though Robin seemed to be having a great time. She looked at her phone – no service. There seemed to be no service in the area at all as Ellie moved around and held her phone higher and lower trying to get a signal. She sighed and put it away.

"But seriously, Robin, do you have any idea where we are? Because I don't, and my cell won't get service." Ellie walked up to Robin who was a few feet in front of her on the path.

"Yeah. But you won't like it."

Ellie rolled her eyes impatiently. "Then where are we?"

"Hold on a minute. I want to make sure of something." Robin kept walking straight ahead without turning around to make sure her friend was keeping up. She knew that this place looked familiar, but didn't want Ellie to think that she was making anything up and scare her. Robin was more adventurous than Ellie and they both knew it. Robin got them into detention on more than one occasion for doing stupid things, like climbing on top of the roof of the school just to see what everything looked like from up there.

The path had turned and the girls suddenly found themselves under an archway of stone. In front of them was a courtyard with some people milling about. It could have been because they were in a state of semi-shock or because they had just finished watching the Lord of the Rings, but it took Robin and Ellie a second to realize that the women were all dressed in long, flowing dresses and that everyone had pointy ears.

"I thought so," Robin said quietly.

Ellie was staring straight ahead with her mouth hanging open in awe. Robin wasn't dong any better, but managed to pull herself together enough to speak with an elf that was walking in their direction.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked politely.

"Umm.." Robin treid to stall for time so that she could come up with some sort of a cover story but finding her brain incapable of functioning all she said was, "Can you take us to Lord Elrond?"

The elf looked them over and narrowed his eyes, obviously aware of their outlandish clothing.

"Why so you wish to speak to Lord Elrond?" he asked.

"Because … uh … we're lost?"

It looked as though the elf was making some quick calculations in his head. He then stood a little straighter and said in a commanding voice, "Follow me."

Ellie and Robin followed close behind the stranger. He led them through the courtyard and into a tall building with many arches and curves. They walked down hall after hall and Ellie was sure that it was because the elf was trying to get them lost.

" 'Can you take us to Lord Elrong?' Jeez, Robin, what were you thinking? He's old and moody and won't like this at all. Couldn't you have thought up something any better?"

"Well you weren't exactly helping matters at all, were you?" Ellie looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not handling this very well, am I?" Robin smiled.

"Not really. But that's what I'm here for. Just leave this one to me. We'll be back home in no time."

Finally they stopped in front of a massive oak door set deep into the wall in front of them. The elf turned on his heel and said, "You will find Lord Elrond inside." With that he turned and left.

"What? No goodbye?"

"Honestly, Robin, you think he would say goodbye? He probably thought that we were spies or something. I mean we're not exactly dressed like them."

It was true. They looked just about as un-Middle Earthish as could be. Robin had short, dark brown hair and green eyes and Ellie had long, wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. Robin was wearing black cargo pants and a tee shirt with light and dark green stripes while Ellie was wearing white pants and a light blue shirt and a gold locket.

Ellie knocked three times on the door. It was opened almost immediately by a tall elf wit black hair. He looked very stern and solemn.

"I see you have arrived. Come in. I have much to discuss with you." Elrond turned and walked back into the room.

"How does he know us?" Robin asked. Ellie shrugged.

Elrond led the girls into a dark room lined with books and tapestries. In the middle of the room was a desk with a few velvety chairs surrounding it. Elrond motioned for them to sit.

"I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. I have called you here for help."

Ellie looked over at Robin. 'Please don't say anything stupid, please don't say anything stupid' she thought.

"Nobody called us here, we got lost."

'Too late.'

"I called you here with magic. You were lost because you didn't know the land." Elrond said patiently. Robin rolled her eyes.

"I have called you here," continued Elrond, "because you are needed. I have seen what happened the first time the Dark Lord rose to power and I know what is to come if we fail. Gandalf and I have used our magic to called for help – specifically, of people who know what happened during the war of the ring." He pause to make sure that they were absorbing all of what he said.

"You know what is to come, but I must forbid you from saying anything. You are here simply to make sure that Sauron does not rule Middle Earth. You must not, under any circumstances let the ring fall into his hands. I'm sure that you have heard of the Fellowship of the Ring." Ellie and Robin nodded.

"Good. You will be leaving with them in two weeks time. It is getting late. Sleep well tonight. We shall discuss this further in the morning."

"Wait," Robin held up her hand causing Elrond to stop mid stride as he was headed to the door. "You brought us here to help cause we know what's going to happed, but you won't let us say anything?"

Elrond turned around to face Robin. "Yes. If you tell anyone what is to happen it will change history in ways which none of us know."

"But didn't you already change history if you brought us here? Stuff is probably already messed up just by our presence." Robin retorted.

"Maybe, but it was a precaution that we must take." Elrond took a deep breath to calm himself down. He never knew that he could get this frustrated before. He assumed that the subject was perfectly logical, but apparently it is not so with this young human girl who was dressed so oddly.

He stood there waiting for Robin to come up with some other retort, but she seemed to finally be grasping the subject. "The fellowship has already been set. You will be leaving Rivendell in three weeks time. Tomorrow there will be a meeting with all of the members of the fellowship to discuss what exactly needs to be done. You may leave now."

"But," Robin began.

"Leave!" Ellie, who did not want to see an angry Elrond, grabbed Robin's arm and left as quickly as possible. She was stopped short at the door, however, by an elf.

"I will show you to your rooms. Please follow me."

Ellie and Robin looked at each other. It was kind of scary how the elves could do that.

"I will show you to your rooms, if you wish," but apparently it didn't matter what they wished because the elf turned around and began walking, leaving them with no choice but to follow.

* * *

"I can't believe that he is actually going to make us hike across country to make sure that a stupid piece of jewelry is destroyed without even asking us if we wanted to go! I mean, he just sweeps us off into the middle of no where without warning us!"

Ellie was sitting in the center of her bed listening to Robin rant as she paced back and forth in front of the bed from the wardrobe to the door and back again. She knew that it was better to let Robin vent for a while before attempting at a normal conversation when she was mad. But this was getting a little out of hand.

"Robin," Ellie tried to get her attention.

"What?" she answered.

"Don't you realize that there are bigger problems here than just having to do something that we don't want to?" Robin stopped pacing and turned to her friend.

"Robin, we could be killed. You took fencing lessons, but me? I can't fight. And what about our families? We could never see them again." Robin rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to Ellie.

"Elle, if I never saw my family again it would be too soon."

"Robin,"

"No Ellie. We don't all have great families like yours. I'd do anything for a close knit family, even if it meant having to go to huge family reunions. But I don't have that."

Robin stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are going?" Ellie called.

"I don't know," Robin said shrugging her shoulders. "I just need to think about stuff, maybe go yell at Elrond some more. That makes me feel better."

Ellie sighed as Robin opened the door and found someone staring back at her. It was a boy, about 5'11 with shaggy sandy colored hair and blue eyes. He was cute, no doubt about it, but the strange thing was, he looked like he was from Earth, not Middle Earth, but good old Earth.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin yelled at him.

"Scott Peterson. So I hear Elrond and Gandalf dragged you here as well." Robin's mouth fell open in shock.

"He brought you here, too?" Ellie asked.

"Yup. There I was in detention and then wham! I was practically in Elrond living room, if that's what you'd call it." He pushed past Robin and sat on the edge of the bed next to Ellie. "So what happened to you girls?"

"We finished watching Two Towers and then appeared in the woods surrounding Rivendell."

Scott started laughing. Robin and Ellie looked at each other.

"Oh man, he didn't even let you guys see the third movie. Damn. That was a good movie too," he added, "best of the three, I'd say. But wow. He really screwed that up didn't he?"

"Well, time travel isn't exactly easy is it? If Gandalf and Elrond had to do it together?" Robin said.

'uh oh', Ellie though, 'this isn't good.'

"That's just because their both old and are loosing their touch. Now Sauruman, on the other hand. That's power for you. You two lovely ladies never told me you names."

"I'm Ellie and she's Robin."

"And we were just having a private discussion when you decided to barge in on us. So if you will excuse us…." Robin stood at the door holding it open for him.

"Alright, alright," he said as he got up, "I see how it is. But you'll get over the initial shock quick enough. I'll be around if you wanna talk later."

Robin slammed the door after him. She turned on her heel and walked back to Ellie. There was practically steam rising from her ears. Just as Robin opened her mouth to talk there was a knock on the door.

"If that's Scott again, I swear to god…" Robin let the threat hang. But it wasn't Scott. A tall man with gray eyes and dark brown hair was standing on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Elrond asked me to come and inform you both that dinner will be in an hour. I am Aragorn." He said.

"My name's Robin and that's Ellie," Robin said pointing to Ellie who had also walked to the door.

"You two should probably change into clothing more appropriate for Middle Earth. I can assure you that you will get many unwanted stares if you wear that."

"We don't have any other clothes," Ellie told him.

"There are some in your wardrobes. Robin, would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"Um, yeah ok." Aragorn looked at her confusedly.

"Is that a yes?" Robin laughed.

"Yeah, it's a yes. Catch you later, Elle."

"See you." Ellie turned and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Aragorn and Robin walked down the hall in silence for a while before Robin began asking questions.

"So why did Elrond bring us here if they already brought Scott?" Aragorn sighed and looked sideways at her.

"He isn't very trustworthy. He has been here for nearly a week now, and if we could get rid of him, we most certainly would."

"But you can't?" Robin asked.

"No. Time travel isn't as easy as it looks. Gandalf and Elrond are both tired from the effort. I also agree with them that it is better to keep him in sight, no matter how much we might want to ship him somewhere else. We don't want information to get into the wrong hands."

Robin nodded.

"I've seen the way he looks at the women here, some more than others," he said bitterly. "Ellie and yourself should stay as far away form him a possible."

"Oh don't worry. We will. Or at least I will. He reminds me of my father."

Aragorn and Robin stopped outside of Robin's room.

"Robin?" Aragorn asked. Robin had turned away. There were tears in her eyes.

"Ellie was right," she said, opening the door.

"How so?" Aragorn followed her inside and lit the lamps for her since the evening twilight cast shadows on the walls. Robin paused before answering. Here she was, with someone who she had known for about five minutes and she was ready to spill her whole life story. Under normal circumstances she would never tell anyone about her family. Only Ellie knew her whole story. But after all the years Robin just needed someone to talk to.

"I do miss them. My family, I mean. I never thought I would. You see, I'm an only child and my mom died when I was very little. I can't really remember her. I live with my dad. He's a workaholic and only cares about himself. I can't blame him really. He was just never the same after mom died. I never really liked home," Robin said, "but it was home.

"Now I'm here," she said throwing her arms up, "and the only links to my old life are Ellie, Scott, and the clothes on my back." Robin sat down. Aragorn looked down at her. She looked so sad just sitting there.

"I'm sorry, Robin. If it is any consolation, my life growing up was not perfect either."

"I know," Robin said quietly.

Aragorn wondered just how much those two girls knew about Middle Earth and the War. Robin looked like she just wanted to be alone.

"I will leave you to your thoughts then," Aragorn said. Robin nodded.

"See you at dinner, I guess," She said as Aragorn closed the door behind him.


	2. Trouble

**The Disclaimer:** None of this is mine, all credit goes to Tolkien.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I like getting all kinds of feedback from people – keeps you on your toes – so keep it coming. Oh, but by the way, before you criticize too much you should wait for the second chapter. In the first chapter things were just unfolding. Now that we reached Chapter 2 a lot more things are explained or questioned as the case may be. Sorry if I gave any wrong impressions before.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**In Over Our Heads**

Ellie was dressed in a beautiful, flowing gown which she had found in the wardrobe in her new room. It was a soft blue color, which, Ellie admitted to herself, looked quite good on her. If only… if only her family was here to see her. But no, thinking like that would just make things worse than they were – and things were already bad no matter how much Robin might say other wise. There was a knock on the door, bringing Ellie out of her reverie.

"Yes?" Ellie said, as she swung the door inward. A tall elf with a darker blonde hair was standing there. He said something, but Ellie just looked at him funny. The elf, realizing that the human girl did not speak Elvish, quickly rectified his mistake.

"I'm sorry, miss, I had forgotten that you do not speak Elvish. So many of our guests do, you see. I am to escort you to dinner."

Ellie followed the elf down a few corridors before entering into a great dinning hall. It was just about the most beautiful place that she had ever seen. Rows of tables formed a U shape around the room. The open side allowed the servers to come in and out as needed. Robin stood up at one side of the room and waved her arms.

"Ellie! Over here!"

Ellie's cheeks turned red as several elves turned and looked in their direction before smiling once they saw that it was the strange human girl. Robin would just never learn. She was never one for manners, but Ellie thought that in this situation she would do something a little more discrete to get her attention.

"You really shouldn't draw attention to yourself like that, Robin," Scott said in his smooth voice.

"Yeah, and why not?" Robin said defensively. They had barely known each other for an hour and Robin was already making enemies. And in a world as ruff as this one was, more enemies was the last thing that they needed. Ellie slid into to chair between the two.

"Keeping a low profile is pretty rewarding. But from the looks of it, you wouldn't know that, would you?" Scott looked her up and down. It was then that Ellie noticed what exactly her friend was wearing. Robin wore a dark purple dress, much lower cut than her own – but not too revealing – and instead of the slippers that the rest of the women were wearing, Robin had decided upon a pair of big black boots. Ellie shook her head.

"Robin, we aren't back home. I don't think that wearing boots – or your converses for that matter – is a very good idea."

"Those other things weren't comfortable." Robin dished some meat - which looked like chicken but neither of the girls were quite sure what it was - onto her plate.

"My mom said that the shoes that hurt the most look the best on you." Replied Ellie. Robin frowned at her.

"Yeah, well, I like making first impressions." Ellie rolled her eyes.

Dinner went on with fairly little interruption. Scott kept telling them who everyone was and where they were from. Robin wondered just how low of a profile he was keeping. Scott seemed to know everyone in the room whether elf, human, dwarf, or hobbit even though he had only been in Rivendell for one week. There were only three explanations for this. Either he was a very popular person (unlikely), was an extreme fanatic of the books (again unlikely since he wasn't talking to anyone in Elvish, though it was still possible), or he was doing a lot of sneaking around and listening in at doors. From the way Aragorn said it, the latter seemed the most likely option.

"Hey, Ellie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Robin and Ellie waited until most of the people in the room, including Scott, had walked into a smaller adjoining one. Once music had started up, Robin began to talk.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Well I was talking with Aragorn and he said that Scott is very untrustworthy and that's why we were brought here."

"So, what? We were picked second?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, basically. And it took two of us to replace him. Ellie, you know that I love Lord of the Rings and everything, but I was never a hard core fan. I can't speak Elvish or anything." Robin said worriedly.

"Neither can I, I looked it up and stuff but I never memorized it or anything. I don't think it will matter too much, though. I mean, the Hobbits and Gimli couldn't speak Elvish either but they understood everything that was going on. No one spoke Elvish around them." Ellie's face fell. Robin, who had been staring at the opposite wall until now looked over at her friend. "Oh my God. Robin, you know what?"

"What?" Robin asked, getting worried. This was Ellie's 'holy crap' face – meaning whatever Ellie's superior brain power had come up with was not a good thing. That was the only bad part about having a friend who was up in the running for Valedictorian in the class, not all of her realizations were good ones.

"Westron."

"Huh?" Robin just stared at Ellie.

"Westron, Robin. They spoke Westron, it wasn't English. It was a different language. We aren't speaking a different language, are we?" Robin shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Come on, let's go see what all that music is about!"

Ellie sighed. That was Robin's way of dealing with things that she didn't want to think about. Go do something else and wait until the very last minute before she needed to analyze the situation. Hopefully they didn't need the answer to this one too soon because Ellie had no idea what to think anymore.

The room was made entirely out of wood. High, intricately carved arches held up a ceiling of a lighter wood than the walls or floor. A fire was burning brightly in the fireplace. Some of the elves were singing, while others listened quietly around the room. Robin found a spot where she could see but wouldn't be too noticed. She knew she had a knack for saying or doing things that might not be the best in certain situations. The music was beautiful, but also sounded very sad. This was why when Robin looked over in Aragorn's direction. He looked so sad and depressed, but it wasn't just the music making him like that. Something didn't feel right. She followed his gaze and there in a corner of the room Scott stood with a tall and extremely beautiful woman with long black hair and sky blue eyes. Robin nudged Ellie who looked where she pointed.

"Who is that?" Ellie asked, turning back to Robin.

"I think it's Arwen," she nodded in Aragorn's direction. "Look." Aragorn was still staring at the back corner, ignoring all else in the room. As the girls watched, they saw him get up and walk out. "I'm going to go see what's up with Aragorn. You keep an eye on Scott."

"Yeah, sure." Ellie walked a little ways away. Robin turned and went to go follow Aragorn.

* * *

Aragorn walked down a corridor off of the banquet hall and out onto a small terrace overlooking one of the many spectacular gardens of Rivendell. He stood at the railing and didn't seem to notice Robin behind him, but then again, he was a Ranger and Robin couldn't be sure. She simply stood next to him for a few minutes, and Aragorn seemed to take some comfort in that.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked her quietly, without looking up.

"I saw you leave and figured that you needed a friend," Robin said, turning to him.

"If you speak truly, that is not all that you saw," Aragorn glanced at Robin for the first time. As she looked at him Robin noticed how upset he truly was. Robin looked down quickly.

"I wasn't trying to spy or anything, it's just that you said Scott was untrustworthy so I figured…"

"Do not worry, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Aragorn looked up at the stars and Robin followed suit. She was trying to find the Big Dipper, or Orion's Belt, or Polaris.

"There's nothing," she said under her breath.

"Nothing where?" Aragorn said, looking at her.

"The stars. There are no constellations that I know." Robin looked down at her hands. "Even when things got bad, I knew that I always had the stars. They were the one thing that I knew wouldn't change." Robin cast around for something to say, she hated awkward silences just about as much as she hated that Scott kid.

"We should probably go back inside," Aragorn said. He turned at the door. "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Robin smiled. "No problem." Aragorn smiled at the strange use of language and shook his head.

Robin watched as Aragorn walked down the corridor. It was then that it hit her like piano being dropped from the third story window. Aragorn wasn't wearing the Evenstar.

But, then again, she simply may have not given it to him yet. They might not have reached that part of the story. She'd have to keep a closer eye on Scott. And not because she didn't trust him because he was a little slime ball. The Evenstar could be his. And if it was Elrond's 'don't tell us anything because we don't want to change history' thing just got thrown out the window.

* * *

Ellie was trying to get close enough to Scott and Arwen to hear what they were saying without being seen. But being human and not elf was making it rather difficult. Ellie backed out of the crowd she had wound up in and stood in front of a pillar. Scott and Arwen were a little ways behind them in corner. This was as far as she could go without it seeming like she was trying to listen in on them.

"Damn it," she said under her breath.

"He has been wooing her for the past week. I think the only reason she is taken with him is because he is so different from most of the men here – elf or human – but I hesitate to say that I understand a woman." Ellie looked over at the elf who was standing beside her. "I am Legolas."

"Ellie," she said.

"Yes, Aragorn pointed you out at the feast. I usually do not snoop, but seeing as how my closest friend is so distraught I thought it would be for the best."

"Yeah, Robin and I thought pretty much the same thing."

"So I can see."

"So is there anything we can do about them?" Legolas looked down and shook his head sadly.

"If there is, I know not what it is. With the pressure from Elrond to not marry a human, I do not know what will happen. Arwen is distraught about not being allowed to marry Aragorn, yet she still loves him. We can only hope that Arwen will realize that Scott is not an altogether trustworthy person."

"He's a pretty smooth talker though," Ellie said, taking a glance at them.

"So I've heard." Legolas wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Tell you're friend that the Fellowship is meeting tomorrow. I can come and escort you there if you would like?"

Ellie looked at the elf for the first time. He had long blonde hair that had braids keeping it out of his face, blue eyes, and delicate features – so basically like all of the other elves around the place. There wasn't anything that special about him, he didn't look like Orlando Bloom or anything, but he was still cute...

"That would be nice," Ellie said.

Legolas smiled down at her.

* * *

Robin grumbled to herself as she walked down the hallway. Ellie had gone running off with Legolas that morning to the meeting without bothering to tell her where it was being held. All of the hallways looked the same, full of arches and doorways and balconies. She had thought about asking someone for directions and then realized that no one would know where a secret meeting of the Fellowship was being held. So now all she was doing was hoping that she miraculously found a hobbit to follow.

"Great," Robin said to no one in particular. "Just great. At this rate I'm going to miss the quest altogether. But that might not be a bad thing." Robin shivered at the thought of having to deal with the cold and nine men for god knows how long. Not to mention the goblins and Righwraiths and the like.

"Lost, Lassie?"

Behind her stood a dwarf who came up to about her elbows. Bushy reddish brown hair obscured most of the features that weren't covered in armor.

"Gimli?" Robin asked tentatively.

"Aye?" Gimli stood there with one eyebrow raised. Obviously no one told him that two girls were joining the quest.

"I'm Robin. Where's the Fellowship meeting? I'm lost."

"You're coming on the quest?"

Robin cursed herself – again – for not thinking before she spoke. That definitely wasn't the best way to tell someone that she was intruding on their adventure.

"Yes…"

"Who decided that?!"

"Elrond actually." Gimli nodded.

"Follow me," Gimli said gruffly. He didn't say anything else to her the rest of the way to the meeting. All he did was shake his head occasionally while grumbling about elves. Robin rolled her eyes. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

At least Robin had been going in the right direction.

The room was too large for the size of the group. The thirteen people in the room were dwarfed by the huge arches and columns. Robin went over and took a seat besides Ellie.

"What took you so long?" Ellie asked her. Robin just rolled her eyes. She scanned the crowd to see who had showed up and what everyone looked like. Unfortunately the first person she saw was Scott.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Robin said angrily to Ellie.

"Shhh, Rob, he'll here you!" Ellie tried to quiet her friend which wasn't and easy task at the best of times.

"Elrond and I decided that it would be for the best if he remained with the Fellowship for the time being."

Robin and Ellie turned around to see a kind looking elderly man smiling at them.

"How would that help us at all?" Robin asked who she presumed was Gandalf.

"Well, if he remains with us we know that he is not with the enemy. We can also watch him a bit more closely and it would keep him away from the more beautiful she elfs if you catch my drift." Gandalf winked at them from under his tall, pointy hat. Robin nodded and turned around again.

"Yeah, but with the way things are going we won't need to worry about that anymore. Will we Robin?" Ellie watched as Robin tore her eyes off of Aragorn who was talking with Legolas in a corner.

"I told you, Ell, we're just friends."

"For the moment," Ellie laughed.

"Yeah, well what about you and Legolas?" Robin retorted.

"What about him?" Ellie asked innocently.

"Come on, Ellie, you can do better than that. Do you have any idea how cliché that is? I'm disappointed in you." Robin shook her finger at Ellie in mock disapproval.

"We're just friends," Ellie said.

"Ha! See?" Robin said triumphantly.

"But unlike you, I'm serious, Robin."

"Who says I wasn't being serious?" Robin was on the defensive. So Ellie had been right after all. She'd be keeping a closer eye on those two.

"Besides, Legolas isn't my type."

"Oh, sure. Tall, hot, charming. Not you're type all, Ellie."

Ellie rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was better not saying anything than getting yourself into more trouble.

"May I have your attention please?" The group quieted down immediately as Elrond rose to his feet. Aragorn and Legolas took their seats. "The people you see sitting around you will be the Fellowship of the Ring. Two more companions have joined the fellowship since we met last. They are called Elizabeth and Robin."

"They are just young girls, Elrond. Surely you don't think that they can help us. At best they would merely be a distraction." Robin turned around in her seat ready to slug whoever had just said that, but thought better of it when she saw the tall, broad frame wearing the white tree of Gondor on his chest. He looked to be at least six inches taller than her, and Robin wasn't short.

"Be that as it may, Boromir, they have a greater part to play than you realize. I have seen it."

Boromir rolled his eyes.

At least we have one thing in common, Robin thought to herself. We both think that these visions or whatever you want to call them are a load of hog wash.

"You will leave one month from today. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli, you will teach the hobbits, Scott, Ellie, and Robin to fight with the bow and the sword. Rest yourselves well. You have a long journey ahead of you."


End file.
